SNOWFLAKE
by Khe-Ai Dyanka
Summary: Sehun yang menyukai salju namun selalu mendapat larangan dari Gege-nya. Dia ingin Gege-nya untuk bisa mengetahui bahwa salju itu menyenangkan. EXO fanfiction/Hanhun, Kaihun/


Setelah setengah abad –setengah tahun- menghilang dari peredaran Khe kembali membawa FF baru. Silakan di baca!

**Title :**

**SNOWFLAKE**

**Rated :**

T

**Genre :**

Romance, Family, Brothership

**Cast :**

Oh Sehun

Xi Luhan

Kim Jong In (Kai)

**Disclaimer :**

Para karakter milik Tuhan, orang tua mereka, dan diri mereka sendiri. Tapi, kalau diizinkan saya ingin mereka menjadi kakak saya. Hehe..

**WARNING!**

BoysxBoys, cerita aneh, OOC, typo terbang kesana-sini, EYD perlu diragukan.

**HAPPY READING^_^**

***SEHUN POV***

Malam ini terasa begitu dingin. Maklum saja sekarang sudah memasuki musim dingin. Meski dingin, hal ini tak pernah menghalangiku untuk pergi keluar rumah. Padahal Gege-ku selalu mengingatkanku agar tidak pergi keluar rumah saat cuaca begitu dingin. Aku tak peduli jika saat aku pulang nanti dia akan marah-marah padaku. Bagiku pergi keluar rumah saat udara dingin dan salju mulai turun adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan.

Mereka putih bersih dan dingin. Apapun deskripsi untuk mereka adalah sesuatu yang membuatku nyaman dan tenang. Berada dekat dengan mereka lebih menyenangkan daripada hanya mengamati mereka di balik jendela kamar, bukan? Itulah alasanku untuk selalu pergi keluar rumah saat Gege-ku belum pulang dari kantornya. Jika Gege pulang, dia akan selalu ada disampingku. Di kamarpun dia akan tetap menemaniku hingga aku tertidur, dia tak akan membiarku untuk membuka jendela meski hanya 1 cm.

Overprotektif? Memang begitulah dirinya. Disini aku hanya tinggal bersamanya, orang tua kami berada di China. Baginya aku masihlah anak kecil yang harus di awasi, padahal usiaku sudah 17 tahun dan aku rasa aku bisa menjaga diri. Dia saja yang tidak tahu bahwa menunggunya dalam kesendirian itu membosankan. Tapi tetap itu adalah bentuk tanggungjawabnya terhadapku, ya meski berlebihan.

Sekarang aku ada disebuah taman kecil yang dipenuhi salju. Kurasa mereka benar-benar indah. Aku mulai melepas salah satu sarung tanganku dan mulai memainkan salju disana. Terserah jika kalian ingin mengatakan bahwa aku kekanakan karena masih suka bermain salju, yang jelas aku akan menyukai salju sampai kapanpun.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?" tiba-tiba seseorang datang menghampiriku dan bertanya padaku.

"Eh, Kai? Seperti yang kau lihat, aku bermain dengan ini," jawabku saat mengetahui orang yang bertanya padaku.

"Aish.. cepat singkirkan benda itu dari tanganmu!"

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sambil berdiri di hadapannya. Aku tadi memang sedang berjongkok disana.

"Apa kau tidak merasa kedinginan?" dia bertanya dengan mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Tentu saja dingin, tapi aku menyukainya," kataku sambil tersenyum.

"Bagaimana kalau Luhan Ge tahu?" tanyanya yang terlihat khawatir.

"Biarkan saja dia. Apa peduliku," jawabku ketus.

"Kau bertengkar dengannya?"

"Aniya."

"Pulanglah, dia pasti mencarimu," katanya mulai menasehatiku. Ish.. aku tak suka diatur orang lain.

"Tidak mau."

"Apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu pulang?"

"Tidak mau."

"Lalu?"

"Aku ingin disini saja. Menikmati dinginnya salju ini."

"Lebih baik kau pulang saja, cuaca semakin dingin, kau bisa mati kedinginan disini."

"Tidak akan."

"Kau ini keras kepala sekali, sih," katanya sedikit emosi.

"Kai, kenapa kau sangat memaksa? Apa Luhan Ge yang meyuruhmu?" tanyaku sambil meliriknya tajam. Dia tak biasa memaksaku, aku jadi sedikit curiga.

"Aniya, kebetulan saja aku tadi melihatmu."

"Untuk apa kau keluar rumah saat cuaca seperti ini?"

"Aku baru saja membeli makanan ringan di mini market ujung sana."

"Oh."

"Ya sudahlah kalau kau tak mau pulang. Aku akan pulang sendiri. Brr.. disini sangat dingin. Bye."

"Bye."

Ha~ benar kata Kai, sepertinya aku memang harus pulang. Kurasa udara memang semakin dingin. Aku tak mau kalau harus sakit, dan merepotkan Luhan Ge lagi. Siap-siap untuk dimarahi Sehun.

Saat memasuki rumah, lampu belum menyala. Sepertinya Luhan Ge belum pulang. Tapi, ini sudah terlalu malam untuknya ada di kantor. Apa mungkin dia lembur? Ah, masa bodoh aku dengan jadwalnya. Akupun melangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar. Aku mendudukkan diriku di atas tempat tidur dan entah mengapa aku tertarik mengecek ponselku yang tadi ku tinggalkan. Ada dua panggilan dan satu pesan di dalamnya, dan semua dari Luhan Ge yang mengatakan akan pulang terlambat. Tak banyak memang, dia mungkin mengira aku sedang sibuk belajar dan men-silent ponselku karena memang itu sudah kebiasaanku yang tak mau di ganggu. Maafkan aku karena mengabaikanmu, Ge.

***SEHUN POV END***

***AUTHOR POV***

"Sehun?" Kai memanggil Sehun yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau ada acara hari ini?"

"Tidak ada. Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin ke rumahmu."

"Baiklah, sekalian temani aku, ya."

"Kemana?"

"Seperti kemarin."

"Kau ingin membuatku mati kedinginan?"

"Tidak akan lama, karena sepertinya aku mulai terserang flu. Hehe..." kata Sehun sambil tersenyum bodoh.

"Dasar kau ini, bagaimana kalau Luhan Ge tahu kau sakit? Pasti aku akan dicincang karena membawa adiknya keluar malam-malam."

"Tidak apa-apa. Justru karena ada kau pasti dia akan memberi izin."

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Tentu saja mungkin, dia akan merasa aku ada yang menjaga."

"Tapi, sepertinya itu tidak akan terjadi saat kau sedang sakit."

"Aku tidak merasa sedang sakit. Jadi jangan mengungkit masalah sakit lagi."

"Baiklah, chagi. Aku mau ke kantin, apa kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak."

"Ya sudah. Bye chagi."

"Hmm..."

Setelah kepergian Kai, Sehun membuka buku jurnalnya dan menulis sesuatu di dalamnya. Setelahnya dia lebih memilih menidurkan kepalanya karena merasa pusing.

Sore harinya Kai datang kerumah Sehun. "Masuklah, Kai," kata Sehun mempersilakan Kai masuk.

"Ya."

"Kita ke kamarku saja, ya. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar."

"Aku lebih senang kau tertidur sampai besok pagi," kata Kai santai.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kau kan sedang sakit, dengan kau tidur sampai besok pagi dapat dipastikan kau tidak akan mengajakku keluar malam ini."

"Ish.. kau itu. Ehm... Kai?"

"Ya?"

"Ada apa kau tiba-tiba ingin kemari?"

"Mengunjungi rumah kekasihku tentunya."

"Hanya itu?"

"Aku tahu kau pasti kesepian berada di rumah sendirian, aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Daripada kita sama-sama kesepian bukankah lebih baik kita berdua."

"Hmm..."

"Kau lelah? Tidurlah, aku akan menemanimu."

"Bangunkan aku pukul 5.30 p.m."

"Jangan pikirkan bangun pukul berapa. Istirahatlah!"

"Aku tak akan tidur sebelum kau mengatakan 'ya', Kai."

"Ya."

Sementara Sehun tertidur, Kai lebih memilih menelusuri setiap inchi ruang pribadi milik kekasihnya itu. Namun, bukan berarti dia lancang, ya. Dia hanya melihat apa saja yang ada di kamar itu tanpa menyentuhnya. Namun ada pengecualian untuk perangkat permainan elektronik yang ada di sudut ruangan itu. Benda-benda itu telah diperbolehkan untuk digunakan Kai, mengingat Kai itu maniak game. Tapi, sepertinya dia sedang tak tertarik untuk bermain game karena dia akan bermain sendiri. Itu akan sama saja dengan saat dia bermain di rumah.

Kai benar-benar merasa bosan. Tujuan utamanya kemari tadi adalah ingin mengajak Sehun bermain game bersama. Tapi, mengingat Sehun yang kurang sehat dia jadi tidak tega jika harus memaksa Sehun bermain bersamanya. Lama-lama dia juga ikut mengantuk dan memilih membaringkan tubuhnya di samping Sehun, dan akhirnya tertidur bersamanya.

"Kring! Kring! Kring!" alarm Sehun berbunyi dengan nyaringnya. Sebelum tidur tadi dia sudah mengatur alarmnya, hanya saja agar Kai tidak curiga dia menyuruh Kai untuk membangunkannya. Padahal dia tahu pasti Kai tak akan tega membangunkannya yang sedang tertidur.

Sehun terbangun saat alarmnya terus berbunyi. Dia mematikan alarmnya dan mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil mengucek matanya untuk mengumpulkan kesadarannya. Dia merasa keadaannya sudah jauh lebih baik dari siang tadi. Dia menyadari ada seseorang di sampingnya, dan benar saja Kai tertidur di sana.

"Aish... dia juga ikut tidur ternyata. Bahkan alarm berbunyi pun dia tak terbangun," gumam Sehun pada dirinya sendiri.

Daripada mengurusi Kai yang masih berada di alam mimpinya, lebih baik dia membersihkan dirinya dan bersiap untuk 'misi' pertamanya hari ini. Setelah membersihkan dirinya dan kembali ke kamarnya dia melihat Kai sudah terbangun dari alam mimpinya. "Kau sudah bangun rupanya? Bagaimana, nyenyakkah?"

"Percuma saja kau menyuruhku membangunkanmu kalau kau bangun dengan sendirinya."

"Ahaha.. aku bangun karena alarm-ku berbunyi," jawab Sehun sambil tertawa.

"Kau sudah mengatur alarm? Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku membangunkanmu?"

"Agar kau tak membiarkanku tidur sampai Luhan Ge pulang."

"Hm.."

"Bersihkan dirimu, dan kita segera berangkat."

"Kenapa buru-buru?"

"Sebelum Luhan Ge pulang kita harus sudah pergi, Kai. Aku masih punya misi lainnya."

"Misi?"

Sehun menunjukkan buku jurnalnya, dan di dalamnya ada jadwal kegiatan yang dilakukannya hari ini dan dia menyebutnya sebagai misi.

"Kurasa itu jadwal kegiatan?"

"Memang benar, tapi aku menyebutnya sebagai misi."

"Kenapa?"

"Aku tak akan melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari."

"Bukankah kau sekolah setiap hari?"

"Memang, misi yang kumaksud adalah kegiatan yang ku lakukan setelah pulang sekolah."

"Bukankah kau pergi main salju setiap hari di musim dingin?"

"Ya, dengan tempat berbeda. Kenapa kau banyak bertanya sih? Cepat bersihkan dirimu dan kita pergi," Sehun merasa emosi sendiri mendengar Kai terus bertanya padanya.

"Dan jadwal kegiatanmu selalu ada belajar di dalamnya?"

"Dengan mata pelajaran berbeda, bodoh. Ayolah, cepat sana, aku tak mau Luhan Ge mengurungku lagi," Sehun kembali menjawab dan memutar bola matanya bosan. Sepertinya kai memang berusaha untuk mengulur waktu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aish.. cepat Kai!"

"Ya ya ya.."

Setelah persiapan yang cukup menguras tenaga Sehun karena Kai yang kelewat santai itu akhirnya mereka berangkat juga. Padahal Kai tahu Sehun sedang buru-buru agar terhindar dari Luhan Ge, namun tetap saja dia santai-santai seperti itu. Jujur saja, dia tidak begitu menyukai ide Sehun pergi di saat salju turun seperti ini.

Mereka pergi dengan berjalan kaki. Sepanjang perjalanan, terlihat sekali mereka merasa kedinginan. Namun dengan saling berbincang, mereka seakan lupa dengan dinginnya udara malam itu.

"Sebenarnya kita mau kemana?" tanya Kai penasaran karena mereka terus berjalan dan tak sampai-sampai.

"Danau beku."

"Ha?"

"Danau tempat kita biasa main, Kai. Kau ingat?"

"Ingat. Untuk apa kita ke sana?"

"Melihat apakah danaunya sudah beku atau belum."

"Memangnya kalau sudah kenapa? Kalau belum kenapa?" tanya Kai bingung.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya melihat saja."

"Hun, boleh aku mengatakan sesuatu?"

"Apa?"

"Entah mengapa aku melihatmu begitu bodoh sekarang," kata Kai begitu jujur.

"Apa maksudmu, ha?" tanya Sehun sambil melirik tajam.

"Untuk apa kau rela dingin-dinginan seperti ini hanya untuk melihat apakah danau itu sudah beku atau belum? Bukankah lebih baik berada di rumah dan bergelung dengan selimut hangat?"

"Aku akan kesepian saat Luhan Ge belum pulang, dan aku benci sendirian," kata Sehun mulai beralasan.

"Kau bisa meneleponku, kan. Aku pasti akan datang."

"Aku tak mau merepotkan orang lain."

"Aku tak akan merasa direpotkan olehmu."

"Lain kali aku akan meneleponmu."

"Ne."

Akhirnya mereka sampai di tempat tujuan. Tidak ada yang mereka lakukan disana. Sehun hanya memandangi danau yang terlihat beku atasnya, namun tidak dengan dalamnya. Dalamnya akan tetap menjadi air. Saat itu pula salju turun rintik-rintik. Inilah yang dicari Sehun, salju yang turun.

Tak lama mereka disana. Mereka sudah merasa sangat kedinginan. Meski sudah terbiasa diluar saat salju turun, Sehun merasa hari ini terasa lebih dingin dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk pulang saja. Mereka pulang dengan jari bertautan dibalik sarung tangan yang mereka pakai dengan sangat erat untuk menahan hawa dingin yang semakin berusaha menembus tubuh mereka.

Ketika sampai di depan rumah Kai, tiba-tiba Sehun berhenti. "Ada apa?" tanya Kai kaget karena Sehun tiba-tiba berhenti.

"Masuklah ke rumahmu, aku akan pulang sendiri."

"Hei, aku akan terlihat tidak bertanggung jawab jika seperti itu!" kata Kai sedikit meninggikan suaranya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yang mengajakmu tadi. Sepertinya kau sudah sangat kedinginan, Kai."

"Apa kau akan pergi ke suatu tempat lagi?"

"Tidak, kau sudah melihat misiku kan? Aku masih harus belajar setelah ini."

"Benar, tidak apa-apa?" tanya Kai khawatir.

"Iya. Masuklah, aku pulang dulu. Annyeong!"

"Hati-hati!"

"Ya."

Setelahnya Sehun kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya pulang sendirian. Rumah Kai memang berada sebelum rumah Sehun jika dari danau beku tadi. Perjalanan pulangnya sungguh sepi, tidak akan ada orang yang mau ke luar rumah di dingin yang seperti ini, yah kecuali Sehun. Kesendirian membuat dirinya semakin kedinginan dan membuatnya mempercepat jalannya untuk sampai ke rumah.

"Cklek!" Sehun membuka pintunya perlahan dan langsung mendapat sambutan dari Luhan, "Dari mana kau?" tanya Luhan sinis.

"Eh, Lulu Ge, maafkan aku," kata Sehun sambil menunduk, meski sudah sering kena marah tapi dia masih saja merasa takut jika Luhan seperti itu.

"Aku tak menyuruhmu meminta maaf, Hun. Aku bertanya dari mana kau?"

"Bukankah kau tahu kebiasaanku, Ge?"

"Ha~ kau pergi main salju lagi?"

"Ya," jawab Sehun takut-takut.

"Tak bisakah kau patuh sedikit, Hun? Aku tak bisa selalu bersamamu dan kau adalah tanggung jawabku. Bagaimana kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu dan tidak ada orang di dekatmu? Kau tak pernah ada di tempat yang sama setiap hari, Hun? Bagaimana aku mencarimu?" Luhan mulai berceramah.

"Maafkan aku, Ge. Aku tidak akan mengulanginya."

"Bohong jika kau tak akan mengulanginya, aku tahu persis kebiasaanmu, Hun."

"Baiklah, sekarang mau Gege apa?" tanya Sehun bosan. Gege-nya ini memang banyak maunya.

"Untuk sementara jangan keluar rumah saat salju turun."

"Tapi, Ge-," Sehun ingin beralasan tapi Luhan memotong ucapannya.

"Apa kau ingin terkunci di kamarmu lagi?"

"Aniya."

"Ya sudah patuhi peraturan itu."

"Ish.. selalu seenaknya sendiri," gerutu Sehun sambil berjalan ke arah kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Aku tidak seenaknya sendiri, Hun. Jangan buat aku marah padamu," kata Luhan yang masih mendengar dengan jelas apa yang di katakan Sehun.

"Ya ya ya.."

Benar saja keesokan harinya Sehun menepati janjinya kepada Luhan. Dia tidak pergi keluar saat salju turun, tapi dia membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar. Kemarin Luhan tidak melarangnya untuk membuka jendela 'kan, jadi dia merasa Luhan tak akan marah padanya. Dia terus berdiri menghadap ke luar jendela, dia merasa sangat bosan. Dia tipe orang yang tak bisa diam. Seperti yang dia katakan sebelumnya, dia tidak akan melakukan hal yang sama setiap hari.

Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu, Luhan hanya akan bekerja sampai pukul 4.00 p.m. Dia ingin menikmati akhir pekannya di rumah bersama sang adik yang hanya ditemuinya ketika malam tiba. Bekerja sebagai pemimpin perusahaan memang sering membuatnya merasa stress. Menurutnya obat stress-nya hanya dengan melihat sang adik di rumah.

Begitu dia membuka pintu rumah dia melihat sang adik tersenyum dengan manis di hadapannya. Dia tahu bahwa sang adik pasti ada maunya kalau dia bersikap manis seperti itu.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tersenyum begitu, hm?" tanya Luhan dengan memandang aneh kepada Sehun

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Lalu?"

"Apa kau lelah, Ge?"

"Hmm... dengan melihatmu kurasa aku sudah tidak lelah lagi."

"Ha? Mana bisa begitu?"

"Bisa saja."

"Hyung boleh aku minta sesuatu?"

"Untuk hadiah natalkah?"

"Aniya, aku tak menginginkan apapun untuk hadiah natal. Kalau Luhan Ge mau memberi ya syukur, kalau tidak juga tak masalah."

"Lalu kau mau minta apa?"

"Aku ingin mengajak Gege jalan-jalan."

"Kemana?"

"Kemanapun aku mau," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum.

"Kapan?"

"Saat Gege tidak lelah."

"Besok saja, ya."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih, Ge."

Keesokan harinya Sehun dan Kai sedang menikmati hari minggu pagi mereka di rumah Sehun. Apa yang mereka lakukan? Tentu saja bermain game. Lalu dimana Luhan hari ini? Dia masih tidur di kamarnya, kemungkinan dia akan bangun pukul 11.00 a.m nanti dan sekarang masih pukul 9.00 a.m. Itulah kebiasaan Luhan di hari Minggu. Namun hari ini entah kenapa tiba-tiba Luhan menampakkan dirinya di kamar Sehun.

"Kalian sudah lama disini?" tanya Luhan tiba-tiba.

"Ge, kau sudah bangun?"

"Hun, bisakah kau menjawab pertanyaanku dengan benar? Kau selalu menjawabnya dengan topik lain, Hun?"

"Ha?"

"Ish.. Lupakan."

"Tumben sekali Gege sudah bangun?" kali ini Kai mulai angkat bicara.

"Memangnya tidak boleh, ha?"

"Ya, boleh-boleh saja. Hanya terlihat tak biasa jika seorang Luhan Ge bangun sepagi ini di hari Minggu," kata Kai setengah mencibir,

"Ish.. Hun, kita pergi kapan?"

"Nanti sore saja, Ge."

"Oh, ya sudah."

Setelahnya Luhan malah membaringkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Sehun dan kembali tidur.

Sore harinya Luhan dan Sehun telah siap untuk pergi jalan-jalan berdua. Mereka pergi dengan jalan kaki. Sehun memilih mengajaknya ke danau beku. Sejujurnya kebiasaan Sehun yang selalu pergi bermain salju di tempat berbeda adalah untuk mencari tempat terindah ketika dia mengajak Gege-nya.

"Kenapa kau mengajakku kemari?"

"Aku hanya ingin Gege tahu bahwa salju itu menyenangkan. Apalagi jika mereka turun di tempat yang indah seperti ini."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja, bukalah sarung tanganmu, Ge."

"Tidak mau, ini akan dingin."

"Buka saja, Ge. Aku saja sudah membukanya."

Akhirnya luhan menuruti permintaan Sehun. Dia sudah berjanji akan melakukan apa saja yang di minta oleh Sehun.

"Tengadahkan tangan dan kepalamu, Ge," kata Sehun memberi instruksi.

"Lalu?"

"Pejamkan matamu dan nikmati sensasi dingin yang menerpa wajah dan tanganmu," lanjut Sehun.

"Sejuk."

"Buka matamu, Ge," kata Sehun sambil tersenyum pada Luhan. "Bagaimana?"

"Aku tak menyangka ini akan sangat menyenangkan," kata Luhan sambil tersenyum.

"Apa kataku, salju itu memang menyenangkan, Ge."

"Tahu begini seharusnya kau mengajakku kesini sejak dulu."

"Bagaimana mau mengajak kalau untuk keluar rumah saja sangat sulit," kata Sehun mencibir kebiasaan Luhan yang sering memarahinya ketika dia keluar saat salju turun.

"Maafkan aku."

"Tak apa-apa."

"Hun, aku punya kabar baik untukmu."

"Apa?"

"Ayah da ibu akan pulang minggu depan."

"Benarkah?"

"Tentu saja. Mereka bilang mereka sangat merindukan kita. Jadi mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke Korea."

"Aku tak sabar ingin bertemu dengan mereka, Ge."

"Hmm.."

~END~

Horay! Akhirnya selesai juga. Setelah sekian lama tak menulis FF ternyata agak sulit juga, ya. Aku rasa aku sangat beruntung bisa menyelesaikan FF ini.


End file.
